


Serendipity

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Slight bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>serendipity: noun: serənˈdipədē: the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way</p><p>1754: coined by Horace Walpole, suggested by The Three Princes of Serendip, the title of a fairy tale in which the heroes “were always making discoveries, by accidents and sagacity, of things they were not in quest of.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> a bit of angst for scrub456, this is as close as I'll get. ;)

Was it simply a case of serendipity, mere chance that they ever met?  
No, he always believed it was a confluence of the fates, for good or ill that forced their meeting at Bart's on that one day...

"John?"

"I'm here, love."

"Where exactly is here?"

"Bart's, you went for a swim in the Thames, after they knocked you out. I was right behind you, just not quite fast enough to catch you-"

Sherlock reached up a hand and regretted it immediately, "Damnnn."

John grabbed his hand and put it to his lips. "Just a concussion, it was the hypothermia...and the fact that you stopped breathing for a bit..."

"Oh. John. I'm so sorry. Please don't-"

A single tear fell onto Sherlock's slightly bruised knuckles. He put his hand on John's strong jaw. "I'm right here, look at me, please?"

John blinked and rubbed his face. "I was just thinking of when we met-that day, when I bumped into Mike...I-"

Sherlock nodded. "I know, I saw it in your eyes. I'd never seen eyes that empty still walking around until that day. But when our fingers brushed as you handed me Harry's phone, there was something so alive in you. I decided at that moment to take a chance and save both of us."

"What-"

"I was tired, so tired of starting over, the work was becoming tedious, patches weren't enough, but when I saw you react to my deductions, and you straightened up a bit more, I knew-'cough'- I knew you were different, definitely not boring. Is there a cup of water?"

John nodded and helped him sit up enough to drink.

Sherlock reached over and touched John's slightly damp hair.

"You saved me again, didn't you?"

"I managed to rescue you, but the Belstaff wasn't so fortunate, and you'll need a new purple sh-"

Sherlock laughed until he started coughing. After he recovered, with tears rolling down his cheeks, he pulled himself up enough to kiss his blogger soundly, just enough to set the heart monitor's alarm off.

"Idiot." John giggled as the nurse ran in, only to shake her head.

"Can't you boys wait til you get home?"

"Nope," they whispered in unison.


End file.
